Cookies Make the Heart Grow Fonder
by CMlove2123
Summary: An unexpected little girl and her aunt enter Callie's life and possibly change it forever in ways she never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**My best friend and I (Raestorm) have been writing stories for a few years now and it got me interested. We still write stories together and have one on this site as of now by icerae. Not entirely sure where I want to go from here but feel free to leave suggestions. Disclaimer: The show as well as the characters do not belong to me. Enjoy!**

Callie's POV

The treadmill finally came to a stop as Callie sighed in relief. Now for the awkward part, getting off and walking. Once the machine was clean, she made her way to the locker room, got dressed, and went out into the hot Miami air.

Being between jobs wasn't easy for the Latina. She had come home to Miami when the strike in Seattle didn't work out in her favor. It helped that she knew the hospital wouldn't have gotten rid of her if they didn't have to. Still, it wasn't easy to have to come home and leave her life in Seattle behind.

In the meantime, Callie got a job at a local coffee shop and enjoyed the easy going atmosphere of which she wasn't used to. But boy did she miss cutting. She chose her career for a reason. There was nothing left to do but to wait to hear back from the hospitals that she had spoken with.

While walking to the coffee shop, Callie thought of all of these things, which led her to not even remember getting to work, let alone checking the stock. Breaking her train of thought, the sound of a bell came from the front of the shop. Putting her apron back on, Callie made her way to the counter. She would have been lying if she denied the fact that the blonde haired, blue eyed woman waiting for her return was beautiful and intriguing. Immediately smiling, Callie went to assist her. "Good morning. How can I help you?"

"Hi," Callie heard from below the counter. A little girl looked up at her, almost a clone of the gorgeous blonde she was with.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you?"

"Good. My Aunt Zona likes coffee."

Smiling at the cute girl, Callie assumed that her aunt was the gorgeous blonde. "Oh yeah? And what do you like?"

"Cookies," the small girl responded.

"Well, we will have to see what we can do about that," Callie replied before looking to the woman once again. "So what will it be?"

"A regular coffee for me and an ice water for her," the woman responded, obviously eyeing Callie up.

Setting straight off to work, Callie wondered about the woman and made a mental note to ask for her name. Maybe she would get lucky and get a number too. 'Get a grip, Callie, you don't even know if she is into girls.'

Walking back to the counter with the coffee, an ice water, and a cookie, Callie winked at the woman and handed the little girl the cookie. As she rang the coffee up, Callie nervously looked to the woman. "I haven't seen you here before. I'm Callie by the way."

"Arizona, and this is my niece, Arianna. As for the never seeing me before, I'm just visiting my brother for a couple of weeks," the blonde, now known as Arizona, answered.

"Well, it was very nice to meet both of you. If you ever need anything while you're in town, feel free to call me," Callie said, handing Arizona her change as well as a business card with Callie's direct line on it.

"Thanks, Callie."

* * *

><p>The rest of Callie's day at the shop went dreadfully slow. It didn't help that she couldn't take her mind off a certain blonde and her niece. She hoped Arizona would make good use of her number. Realizing that she was way too hopeful for something that would most likely not happen, Callie distracted herself by closing up for the day. Maybe there were some good takeout leftovers at home.<p>

Slowly walking to the bus, Callie heard a familiar voice across the street and turned towards it. It was Arianna's. She was with a man. 'It must be her father,' Callie observed. Arianna noticed her too and waved enthusiastically. Callie waved back and was in a better mood when she got on the bus. Maybe there was hope.

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV<p>

"Aunt Zo," Arianna called with urgency as soon as her father and she walked into the house.

Meeting her niece in the kitchen, Arizona nodded to her brother, Timothy, then looked to her niece who was looking at her with pleading, eager eyes. "Yes, Ari?" Arizona inquired.

"Guess who I saw when I was out with Daddy?"

"Who?"

"That lady who gave me the cookie today!"

"Oh yeah?" Arizona asked, amused.

"Yeah. You should call her so you can sees her before you leave."

Tim looked at Arizona with questioning eyes but she wouldn't look at him so she couldn't give him any hints. Looking back to her very observant and smart four year old niece, she patted her on the head. "We will see what happens. Now you better go wash up. We have a big day tomorrow while Daddy is at work."

"Okay. But can we at least go back to the coffee shop tomorrow?"

"We will see."

Saying goodnight to Arizona and Tim, Arianna shot up the stairs towards the bathroom, singing a Disney song the whole time. Tim laughed at his daughter then looked back to Arizona. "So you met a girl and got her number already? You've only been here for a day, sis."

"What can I say? They flock to me," Arizona responded, obvious cockiness apparent in her voice.

"Does she have any hope?"

"Well, she is very attractive and makes really great coffee."

"Sounds promising," Tim laughed as he pat Arizona on the back. "Time for bed. See you in the morning, sis."

"Night."

* * *

><p>Arizona laid in bed that night and couldn't stop her mind from wandering to the Latina she met that day as well as how her niece reacted to her. This led her to think about her niece and how badly she usually reacted to women since her mom died in the car accident six months ago. It was all just weird and the more Arizona tried to push it to the back of her mind, the more she thought about it all.<p>

Eventually, Arizona felt herself begin to drift off to sleep and the solution to her problem seemed to be all the more clear. Maybe Arianna and she should make a stop at the coffee shop tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Callie's POV<p>

It had been a slow morning and Callie found herself extra tired, which to her, just seemed to be ironic considering she worked in a coffee shop. To wake herself up she decided to wipe the already clean counters.

Putting her earphones in, Callie got a sponge and started to clean every nook and cranny. Her cleaning frenzy didn't last long due to the fact that she heard the bell on the front door chime over her earphones. Glancing up, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Arianna and Arizona were standing at the door. Arizona was leaning down and Arianna appeared to be whispering something in her ear. When she finished, she smiled and made her way to the counter. "Hi, Callie!"

While Callie was observing them she had grabbed a cookie for the little girl and had already handed it to her. "Good morning."

"You is the best. I was just thinking about cookies."

Stifling a laugh back, Callie risked a glance at Arizona. She was looking back. "So would you like another coffee?"


	2. Chapter 2

So, my girlfriend/best friend (raestorm), is at school and on some crazy, scary camping trip in the woods at the moment. Therefore, this chapter may not be as grammatically correct as the first. She proofreads and helps correct them all. Hope you still enjoy though. I love all of your reviews! Keep them coming!

* * *

><p>Callie's POV<p>

Callie had hardly noticed two hours had gone by when Arizona looked down at her wrist and said as much and sadly announced that she and Arianna had to go. Callie nodded and figured it was better for her that they go as well. She had a lot to do in the back. Smiling, Callie looked to Arianna. "How about a cookie for the road?"

This suggestion rewarded a very toothy grin from the four year old. "Yes, please."

Callie disappeared behind the counter while Arizona and Arianna collected their things. She reappeared with a cookie for Arianna as well as a coffee and pastry for Arizona. "Oh Calliope, you didn't have to."

After admitting her full name to the two blondes, Callie didn't figure they would actually use it. However, even though the use of her full name typically bothered her, she really liked it when it came from Arizona. "It's fine. This place is as good as mine," Callie replied with a wink.

Looking to her niece, Arizona was relieved that she was distracted with her cookie. "How would you like to go to dinner with us tonight?"

Not believing her luck, Callie nodded all too eagerly. "That would be very nice."

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV<p>

"Hurry Aunt Zo! I want to see the pengy's," Arianna screamed back to Arizona, already quite a way in front of her.

"Arianna Lorraine Robbins! Slow your cute little butt down. The penguins will still be there if we walk."

Pouting, Arianna halted and waited for her aunt to catch up. "I bet you Callie would let me run."

Arizona responded by simply rolling her eyes. The four year old sure did take a fancy to Callie. In the coffee shop today, Callie and she had in depth talks and Arizona just watched amazed. It was nice though. It gave Arizona hope for her niece, and Arizona couldn't help but think it was possible hope for herself. Calliope was sure becoming a constant and amazing thought in her head.

Taking her out of her trance was Arianna pulling at her arm. "Come on Aunt Zona! The pengy's are so close I can smell them!"

* * *

><p>Callie's POV<p>

Callie couldn't keep the smile off her face all day. She danced around the shop to the relaxing music that played when she was helping customers, when she was cleaning, and even when she was just waiting for something else to do. However, she was very relieved when it was time to close up and meet her two new favorite people a couple blocks over at a new restaurant in town for dinner.

After quickly changing into a casual outfit, fixing up her makeup, and running a comb through her dark, thick hair, Callie headed outside and locked up the shop. Since she was very anxious for dinner, she was running a tad early so she took her time walking the couple blocks to the restaurant. Luckily, the street the coffee shop was on was like a sidewalk sale all of the time. Callie would occasionally stop and glance at what the storefronts had to offer. She noticed that many of the trinkets were merely things that could be found in an average basement or attic. However, she couldn't help stopping a few moments longer at one store. She discovered beautiful beaded bracelets of which were of a reasonable price. Carefully, Callie chose two bracelets with different color patterns and bought them. Now she really couldn't wait for dinner.

* * *

><p>Walking into the restaurant, Callie's eyes browsed the table for the two adorable girls she was looking for. They weren't in sight so she took a seat on a bench outside of the restaurant. Five minutes passed of Callie glancing at happy couples and families in the street. She couldn't wait for Arizona and Arianna to arrive. Pulling her out of her thoughts at that moment were the two people she was just thinking about. "Arianna Lorraine," Arizona screamed after her niece.<p>

"Callie," Arianna said cheerfully, grabbing Callie's leg for a hug. "You should have come to the zoo today! It was so much fun and the pengy's were so cool!"

"You will have to tell me about them inside," Callie replied, looking down at the little blonde.

Arizona finally caught up and couldn't help eyeing Callie up while she was talking with her niece. "Hi Calliope."

Her smile immediately growing larger, Callie looked at the blue eyed beauty. "Hello Arizona."

* * *

><p>The waiter dropped off their appetizer of mozzarella sticks and took their order before disappearing once again. "I love cheese sticks," Arianna announced enthusiastically.<p>

Grabbing one, Callie bit into it carefully when she noticed Arizona was watching her. "Me too."

"So how long have you lived here Calliope," Arizona questioned.

"I actually just moved back about a month ago. I lived in Seattle. I worked at a hospital. I'm a doctor outside of the coffee shop," Callie answered with a laugh.

Arizona's eyes grew wide. "You are a doctor? I'm a pediatric surgeon. I'm sort of on a hiatus right now though. Long story."

Callie almost dropped her mozzarella stick. "Small world."

"Extremely. What made you leave?"

Suddenly embarrassed, Callie looked down at the table. "The hospital had to lay a bunch of people off. Unfortunately, I was one of them. I'm in the process of getting another job, possibly around here. But enough about me, what about you?"

Checking to make sure Arianna was still distracted with her cheese stick, Arizona answered Callie. "I work at a hospital in Connecticut. Arianna's mom passed away six months ago, so I have been slacking a little on my doctor job, hence the hiatus."

Her face immediately falling, Callie had no idea what to say. Luckily she didn't have to say anything. Arianna suddenly finished her cheese stick. "Aunt Zona, do you think there will be lots of cheese on my sketti's?"

This comment broke the tension immediately as the two older women laughed at the charming four year old.

* * *

><p>Walking up Tim's driveway with Arianna passed out over her shoulder, Arizona realized she felt a mix of emotions. The conversation she had with Callie tonight was a first. She never exposed that much of herself, even when she knew a person for ages. She didn't want her to leave. "Calliope, would you like to come in?"<p>

Looking back up from the ground, Callie was entranced with Arizona's eyes once again. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>With Arianna safe in bed, Callie and Arizona made themselves comfortable on the couch. "You know, you win the world's best aunt award for everything you do for Arianna," Callie said thoughtfully.<p>

Arizona couldn't help but blush at the comment. "No. I just love her. You see how she is. How could you not?"

Awed by the blonde, Callie was surprised when her arm moved around Arizona's shoulders. "She is one of the cutest things, not to mention her funny expressions."

Changing the subject, Arizona snuggled in closer to Callie. "Can I ask you a question, Calliope?"

"Of course."

"Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow? Just us. Timothy is taking Arianna for the day and I would like to get to know you better. As much as I love my little bundle of joy, it's hard to get to know a girl fully with her there."

The adrenaline pumping inside of her, Callie decided to answer Arizona without using words. Looking into her eyes, Callie placed her lips on Arizona's and kissed her. She was more than relieved when not only did Arizona not pull away but she deepened the kiss. When the two finally pulled away from the kiss, they rested their foreheads on one another and giggled a little. Neither knew what they were starting or where it would go and neither of them really cared.

* * *

><p>Arizona walked Callie to the door. They shared another goodnight kiss, which lasted longer than both anticipated. Callie began to walk away and Arizona was not surprised to find that this upset her. As she began to close the door though, she saw Callie running back. "I almost forgot," Callie said as she rummaged around in her purse. "These are for you and Arianna."<p>

Smiling, Arizona took the boxes and opened the one that her name on it. Pulling the beautiful purple bracelet out, a smile stretched across Arizona's face. "It's beautiful, Calliope."

"The other is for Arianna. I hope she likes it."

"Oh, I'm sure she will. Thank you Calliope," Arizona said as she wrapped Calliope on a hug.

Callie gave Arizona one last peck on the cheek then backed away from the door, never taking her eyes off of Arizona. What had she gotten herself into?


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is for my favorite girl, Raestorm. I love you, pretty girl. Sorry for taking so long to update but I have been busy getting ready for school and spending some time with friends but I wanted to get another one out before I got really busy. Please, please, please review. The reviews make for much of my motivation.

* * *

><p>Callie paced back and forth in the coffee shop. Nick, the guy who kindly took over Callie's shift so she could go out on her date, watched her quite amused. "You know if you keep pacing like that we will have to get a new floor in this place."<p>

Cursing herself, Callie stopped. "Do I look alright, Nick?"

"If you weren't going out with a chick, I would ask you out."

Had she not been so nervous, Callie would have laughed. "I don't even know where she is taking me," Callie continued.

"Maybe if you would stop pacing and look at me, you could find out," a certain blonde replied, grinning from the doorway.

Eyes popping out of her head, Callie slowly turned towards the blonde she couldn't stop thinking about. "Arizona."

"Hello Calliope."

Nervously, Callie walked up to Arizona and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She took in Arizona's appearance. The woman was stunning in her tight royal blue dress that exposed her legs that went on for miles. "You look beautiful."

Looking Callie up and down, Arizona couldn't lie; the woman had a breathtaking body. The black dress she was wearing clung to every inch of her, perfectly. "I could say the same about you. Are you ready to go?"

"Of course." Callie quickly walked around the shop and collected her things before reminding Nick of the closing procedure one more time, even though he had closed tons of times. "Alright. Thanks again Nick," Callie said as she linked her arm through Arizona's and the two made their way out of the shop.

* * *

><p>Arizona couldn't remember the last time she had such a relaxed conversation as she drove Callie to their surprise date. The two women talked about anything and everything, which was a surprise considering Arizona would normally be hesitant to say basically anything. She couldn't wait to see Callie's reaction to where there date was. She had been setting it up since the night before. A quick yet elegant dinner on the boardwalk followed by Disney Princesses on Ice would make for the best date ever. Okay so maybe the Disney Princesses were one of her favorite things but she was sure Calliope would like it as well. Plus, they had a box all to themselves.<p>

"Calliope?"

"Yes, Arizona?"

"You're pretty awesome."

Her cheeks immediately growing red, Callie smiled. "So are you. For the first time since I left Seattle, I'm pretty happy I got laid off. I never would have met you."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Arizona responded as she pulled into a parking spot on a street near the boardwalk. "Are you ready for dinner Calliope?"

Arizona quickly made her way over to Callie's door and opened it for her. The two walked hand in hand all the way to the boardwalk, simply enjoying each other's presence. Arizona couldn't help but flinch when Callie kissed right behind her ear subtly.

When Callie finally saw the boardwalk, her face lit up. "I haven't been to the boardwalk in such a long time."

"Do you like the boardwalk?"

"I love it. The people, the beach, the atmosphere."

Watching Callie's eyes roam the boardwalk and smile on her face, Arizona couldn't help but feel happy. It was difficult to remember the last time she allowed herself to be happy. Life always seemed so hard, but right now it felt like it could always be easy. Without thinking, she took Callie's face in her hands and kissed her. Pulling back, Arizona looked into Callie's eyes and was shocked at how perfect the moment was. This was ridiculous, these kind of moments only happened in the movies. But Arizona quickly pushed that thought aside and decided that tonight she was just simply going to be happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had just finished dessert, their hands intertwined on top of the table, and Callie loved how well their date was going despite Arianna's absence. She couldn't deny that she thought that Arizona and she got along so well simply due to the infatuating four year old, but that was quickly proven wrong. And apparently their night had just begun. "So where are you taking me now, blondie?"

"Oh you will see Calliope. First though, I want to just sit here with you and enjoy your company."

"Is that so? Well then tell me about your friends."

"I don't have much time to be social with anyone other than the tiny humans, which I'm sure you understand being a surgeon as well but I do have a few. Teddy is my closest friend. She is the cardio god back home. She called me last night after you left and knew that I had met someone."

"Oh really? And what did you say about me?"

"Don't go looking for compliments Calliope," Arizona said playfully.

"I don't even get to know a few things?"

"Fine. I said I met someone who managed to make my stubborn little niece like her as well as woo me."

"Woo you?"

"Are you making fun of me," Arizona asked with mock insult.

"Never," Callie replied as she leaned in and placed a quick kiss to Arizona's lips.

"Well that's relieving because I was just about to cancel the second part of our date on you," Arizona giggled."

* * *

><p>Callie eyed the arena suspiciously. "We are seeing a hockey game?"<p>

"Of course not silly. Other things are held at the arena too."

"Please tell me you aren't taking me to some corny musical on ice."

Arizona couldn't help but flinch at Callie's words. She hoped Disney Princesses didn't qualify as a corny musical. "Let's just, go inside."

Immediately noticing her mistake, Callie felt terrible. 'What if it was a corny musical and she just completely hurt Arizona's feelings?' "But you know, as long as we are together, it doesn't matter what we are doing."

Arizona's doubt of the night quickly faded when they walked into the arena and Callie saw images of Disney Princesses all around her. "Seriously? I mean normally I'm completely badass but I always loved Disney Princesses. Especially Jasmine, everyone always said I looked like her and if you ask me she is completely badass."

Watching Callie ramble on, Arizona felt completely relieved and impossibly was enjoying the night even more. "Well then let's go. There's still more."

Callie couldn't believe it when they walked into a box all to themselves. "Arizona! You're the best," she said as she pulled the blonde in for a hug and before both women knew it, they were kissing. This wasn't the kissing they had been doing all night, no this was more. This was full of need and a battle of control. Callie wouldn't allow Arizona permission into her mouth until Arizona gave her permission as well. The slow duel between the two quickly ceased when a loud drum roll sounded below, signaling the beginning of the show.

Smiling with their foreheads together, both women began to laugh. This was not real life. Two middle women with no children at a Disney on Ice production, yet they were completely and utterly happy. Callie sat down first and pulled Arizona down on her lap. What an amazing night.

* * *

><p>"No. You're wrong. Cinderella totally beats Jasmine," Arizona said as they were driving to Callie's.<p>

Callie raised an eyebrow at this statement. "You can't seriously think that."

"Alright. Fine. I don't, but it's not fair! Jasmine was always my favorite too!"

"So why can't we conclude that she was the best?"

"I guess that works," Arizona said, defeated.

"None of it beats Tinkerbell busting face on the ice."

"Calliope! Don't be rude!"

"You know it was funny Arizona."

"Fine but you know that poor girl felt terrible afterward."

The banter between the two had gone on since they left the arena. They agreed on almost nothing yet they didn't need to agree. They enjoyed the subtle conflict. It was just the right amount. However, both women couldn't help but feel sad when Arizona pulled into the driveway of Callie's parent's house. "You know, Arizona, you can stay if you want."

Her mind going a mile a minute after Callie's request, Arizona had no idea what to do. She didn't anticipate Callie inviting her inside. 'What did this mean?'

Noting the confusion on Arizona's face, Callie decided to interject. "You don't have to. It's just I don't want you to go yet. We have had such an amazing night. I promise I won't be insulted."

Making up her mind very quickly after Callie's statement, Arizona began nodding. "Of course I'll come in Calliope.

* * *

><p>Okay readers, this is where I need your help. Do I keep my T rating and skip the possible next scene or change it to M? Please leave feedback with your opinion!<p> 


End file.
